


A New Prelude to a New Melody

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: )), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, KaeMiu Week, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Lesbian Iruma Miu, Singing, can i write anything other than angst?, idk what this even is h, miu someone please save my girl hhh, no?, oh god idk if i like this, this felt really rushed aaa, well that sucks :
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Kaede prefers to play her keyboard as soon as the sun starts to rise, much to the dismay of Miu.And as much as Miu tries to hide her worries about her past from Kaede, Kaede is always there to comfort Iruma.





	A New Prelude to a New Melody

**Author's Note:**

> wow, day two? dang. well heres another irumatsu fic and idk what im even writing anynore lol idk if this js good or not but hh
> 
> also im gonna post some ace attorney content soon so stay tuned
> 
> oh & this is an au where hope's peak has a university branch and yeah thats epic

_ The dawn of a new prelude. The unexplainable emotion of intrigue and curiosity can be compelling indeed. The feeling could be mean an array of different emotions, coming from all sorts of different individuals. Change can be terrifying, despair inducing even. Yet, no matter how much you may not be used to change, the effect on a person’s livelihood can be drastic. A sunrise can lead to either the brightest of days, or the darkest nights. How we all experience and bend it is something only we can control.  _

 

Kaede was sitting on her bed, performing her morning ritual of playing her keyboard while staring outside of the college dormitory window, usually being left in awe seeing the beauty of the sun’s rays hitting her window sill gently, the warmth being the perfect temperature. It was comforting. Beyond the sun, the pianist couldn't see much else as the harsh light of the sun overwhelmed the scenery enough to obscure it until the point of near blindness it seemed. But, that didn't bother Akamatsu at all, in fact, she enjoyed this feeling. The intrigue of what's beyond the powerful rays, but also a comfort knowing the fact that, no matter what, the sun will be right there, every morning. 

The girl was tapping her foot slightly as she started to hum a tune, looking over at her roommate, Miu Iruma, smiling a bit as she saw a bit of saliva dripping down her mouth. She started humming a bit louder, until eventually words started escaping her mouth. Her tone was cheerful as it could be, yet with a bit of a more triumphant feel to it.

Until she finally heard that famous groan.

 

“K-Kaede… What the h-hell-”

“Good morning to you too, Miu! How are you feeling?”

“Like shooting you in the foot.”

“Even if you did, I got health insurance!”

“Damn, you're right. Guess all my plans are gonna have to go down the shitter then.”

 

Both the girls started laughing, Miu rubbing her eyes a bit while Kaede continued playing on the keyboard. Iruma looked at Kaede and felt her face turn a bit red, seeing how Akamatsu was still using the keyboard the Ultimate Inventor had made her for her birthday seemingly forever ago. 

 

“D-Damn… You're still using that shit I made you?” 

 

Kaede let out a small smile and nodded, a small smirk playing on her lips as she saw how flustered Miu was. And then, without hesitation, she looked Iruma in the eye and asked her a simple question. 

 

“Mhm! Do you wanna try?” 

 

Before her mind could fully register what Akamatsu had asked her, Miu felt her cheeks get increasingly hotter as she started to think of various replies, all leading to various scenarios in the girl's mind. But, before she could even open her mouth, she felt Kaede's presence. The inventor looked up and saw Kaede, keyboard in hand, pushing her to the side of her own bed, and then finally sitting down with the musical instrument. Iruma groaned as she felt half of the heavy instrument sit on her lap, causing some mild discomfort. 

 

“What the fuck, Bakamatsu?! I didn't even fuckin’ answer yet!”

 

“Sorry about that! But, since we're already here… Might as well, right?” 

 

“You're gonna be the fucking death of me, I swear to god…” 

 

Kaede grabbed Miu's left hand and started dragging it toward the middle of the keyboard, but Miu smacked Akamatsu’s hand away, blushing a bit, but looking rather frightened. Kaede was left in shock as her eyes were wide open, seeing how terrified Miu looked. She tried to grab her hand once again, although in a gentler way. But, even faster this time, Iruma smacked Kaede’s hand away, however, she was staring at the pianist with a more serious look. 

 

“Hey, knock that shit off!” 

 

“M-Miu-! Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, you're fine. It just makes me feel weird, y'know.”

 

“O-Oh… I understand. Do you wanna talk abou-”

 

“It's fine, Bakamatsu. Maybe later. Let's just focus on the piano shit.”

 

“If you say so…”

 

Kaede sighed as she saw Miu put both her hands on the keyboard, still shaking a bit. She had heard rumors from her peers about Miu's family situation, and her dismissal of even mentioning any of her relatives was a dead giveaway. She saw how uncomfortable Miu was during high school whenever her parents were called to the school. She even had first hand experience with them when Akamatsu helped out Iruma in her usual schemes, where they first became friends. She did feel bad for the girl. A lot of the time they'd both spend time at Kaede’s place, rather than her own. And the pianist saw how much happier Miu was now that she moved out, she seemed way more refreshed, but the topic of her family still is  touchy subject, a subject not worth discussing at this point in time. Not now. 

 

At least, not in a traditional sense.

  
  


Kaede put her fingers on the keyboard and she starting to play something. It was a bit melancholic, yet with a sense of hope. Miu moved her hands away and saw how the Ultimate Pianist’s fingers moves masterfully across the keyboard. She started to sing a bit, her voice echoing across the silent room. 

Her voice was magnificent, capturing and enticing anyone who had a chance to listen to it and fully embrace the girl's talent. Miu was left awestruck, seeing how Kaede seemingly knew about every niche detail about her worries, yet not even mentioning them. The words of the song stung deep in Miu's heart, feeling emotionally attached to the melody, anticipating every word, eventually learning the chorus itself.

And then eventually, starting to sing it herself. 

 

Her voice was gentle, unlike her usual harsh and crude tone. The way she sung had a bigger impact than even the song itself. Every note was hit perfectly, her voice never straying away from the harder notes as she gained more and more confidence, eventually pressing her fingers down on the keyboard, Kaede assisting her on which keys she should hit. 

 

The two continued to sing until the sun was now fully engulfing the entire room, the brightness so overwhelming that the two girls couldn't see. Both chuckling as they both put down the keyboard and got up from the bed, both standing inches away from each other. 

 

Miu's face had softened a lot as she stammered, trying to find the right words, and before she could get her thoughts straight, she felt Kaede inch closer, closing the distance between them with a kiss, the Ultimate Inventors eyes shooting right open. The kiss was short, albeit very sweet. Kaede wrapped her arms around Miu, the two girls were now in an embrace. 

 

Kaede’s gentle voice was exactly what Iruma needed. 

 

“I'm here for you, Miu. Always. Don't worry about them, I'm with you now. They can't hurt you.”

“K-Kaede…”

“I-I love you, Miu.”

“...”

“You're such a fucking nerd, heh…” 

 

Miu replied, her eyes filling with tears as she hugged the pianist with a more firmer grip. Even without saying what her problems were, even without making her concerns and worries see the light of day, Kaede knew exactly what she needed.

She knew exactly what to do. 

 

Words couldn't express how grateful she was by being given this new hope. 

A new beginning didn't seem as scary anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> fllw insta pls - @mitsu.png


End file.
